


Charmed: Extended Universe

by silveryink



Series: Charmed [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternatively - I ramble about this universe and its intricacies, Filling the blanks, Gen, None of the characters actually appear in the story, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, The Nine Realms, Timelines, Weapons, Worldbuilding, but they're mentioned at one point or another
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveryink/pseuds/silveryink
Summary: A look into the characters, magical objects, worlds, and missing/implied plotlines of the Charmed universe





	1. What Happened Instead of Civil War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular chapter is a detailed version of my end notes in [chapter 22 of Undying Fidelity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721707/chapters/40373933).
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I’m neither Team Cap nor Team Iron Man, and this is an objective narration of part of my au, though it could also be a fixit for canon.

In the Age of Ultron arc of [Undying Fidelity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721707/chapters/36547152), the main changes were:

  * Pietro didn’t die
  * There was less destruction from the falling debris of Sokovia since it was absorbed by the wormhole



After they all returned to the Avengers Compound, which Tony chose to separate from Stark Tower, they discussed things with the concerned authorities (the UN) and decided to form an active council dedicated to supers.

The Hero Accords (mainly called "the Accords", or "HA" by Tony) were suggested soon after, so that something like the creation of Ultron didn’t happen again. Actual, real experts were hired and ensured that the policies were not unreasonable or dehumanizing in any way, and that the heroes would not abuse their powers. This also made sure that supers over 18 years old could be called upon at any time in case of an incident that threatened the world (as opposed to small-time villains).

Wanda was under probation and constant monitoring for roughly a year. She was trained to control her powers and be more precise with her abilities. Pietro was monitored for a while as well, before being released into the field with the rest of the Avengers. Vision was the one who helped train her, since they were the one with the Mind Stone in their forehead. The two of them did not fall in love, but they maintained a close friendship. Wanda and Pietro decided to also join college and receive degrees of their own.

The Lagos incident did not happen, and the team bonded even more closely than ever. Steve, who’d been searching for Bucky, found the Winter Soldier files about the assassination of Howard and Maria Stark. For a while, he wondered what to do, before approaching Tony for help, when his search resulted in nothing. The secret was revealed, and Tony decided to stay out of the whole issue as he processed this information. He didn’t help Steve directly, but he allowed him to use his resources for the most part, and didn’t stop the hunt.

There was a bombing at one of the new council meetings, leading to T’Challa’s entrance. They uncover the identity of the bomber, and T’Challa helped Steve track down Zemo and Bucky. Once Zemo is arrested, they decided to send Bucky to Wakanda to remove the Winter Soldier conditioning. Shuri contacted Tony about the B.A.R.F tech and they collaborated to find a quick solution. Tony stepped back and Shuri took the lead in the actual process, having better facilities and resources in Wakanda. The nation maintains friendly contact with Stark Industries after that, and T’Challa had to sign the Accords since he was the Black Panther.

Tony and Steve have a somewhat strained friendship since Steve didn’t tell Tony about his parents’ assassination, but it doesn’t affect the rest of the team. Sam finds Scott Lang when he stole from the Compound warehouse. They all tracked him down and spoke to him and Hope van Dyne about the Accords. They both signed them, while Hope and Tony decided not to let this clash with Pym and Stark tech. Ant-Man and the Wasp were therefore non-officially Avengers, but they were licensed supers.

Tony approached Spider-Man sometime after the Accords were signed and accidentally discovered his true identity. On learning that-

  1. Peter wasn’t 18 yet;
  2. the suit barely offered him any protection, and
  3. the teen was a genius to rival Shuri,



he made the suit and AI that was seen in Homecoming, and offered him a real internship in his company. Homecoming happens in more or less the same way, and Peter ends up meeting and befriending Shuri when she visited SI.


	2. The Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The timeline of events, starting from the war against the Dark Elves to Ragnarok (and beyond). Timeline will be updated as future events occur.

In the first Thor movie, the Aesir-Jotun war happened sometime in the 960s (A.D or C.E). Heimdall would have become the Gatekeeper long before then, and Hela would have been banished not long before this war. The second Thor movie implies that Bor ruled 5000 years ago, and since Odin died of old age in Ragnarok, we can assume this to be about the time he was born. Bor would have been roughly 3000 at the time, and after 2 millenia, Odin would have inherited the throne. Keeping this age difference of 3000 years in mind, presumably Hela was born when Odin was that age (2000 years ago, in our timeline). Hela knew of Thor in Ragnarok, thus we can assume she was not older than 1000 when she was banished. Then came the Aesir-Jotun war, and Thor was born sometime before it, thus showing not much of an age difference with Loki.

*Note: y.a.=years ago*

* * *

 

 **5000 y.a.:** The last great Convergence, the Aesir-Svartalfar War, birth of Odin

 **3000 y.a.:** Odin’s coronation

 **2000 y.a.:** Birth(s) of Hela (and possibly Heimdall)

 **1500 y.a.:** Heimdall’s watch begins, Conquests of the Nine

 **1100 y.a.:** The Great Beginning – the first alliance between the Nine Realms, Sigyn’s birth

 **1000 y.a. (late 950s, early 960s):** Hela’s banishment, births of Thor and Loki, Aesir-Jotun War

 **965 C.E.:** Defeat of Laufey, Loki’s adoption

 **1450 C.E.:** Marriage of Loki and Sigyn

 **2011 C.E.:** Events of Thor 1 (as narrated in Undying Fidelity)

 **2013 C.E.:** Events of Avengers (as narrated in Undying Fidelity)

 **2014 C.E.:** The Great Convergence; events of T:TDW (as narrated in Undying Fidelity), IM3, CA:TWS

 **2015 C.E.:** Events of AoU (as narrated by Undying Fidelity), Ant-Man; peace talks with Jotunheim start

 **2016 C.E.:** Events of Civil War (as narrated in prev. chapter), Doctor Strange (as in canon)

 **2017 C.E.:** Events of Homecoming, Black Panther (as in canon); evacuation plans are made in Asgard

 **2018 C.E.:** Events of Ragnarok (as narrated in Undying Fidelity), Asgard reaches Earth

 **2019 C.E.:** Discussions about invasion of Thanos across the Nine Realms and other allies 

 **2020 C.E:**   _Yet to come..._


End file.
